This invention relates to food storage, consumption and personal hygiene.
The intent of this invention is to provide immediate and simple access to a means for personal cleanliness after the consumption of food stored within said invention, a bag with an attached napkin.
In the accompanying drawings, one may see that the attachment of said napkin requires a special provision, the introduction and novel application of a manufactured seam which serves the purposes of both joining the napkin and bag, and facilitating their separation.